Final Fantasy Dust
by Kilx
Summary: Our heros learn a little about time. It is slow at first it will get better.
1. Nothing To Do About Little

Final Fantasy Time Dust

Hilo Everyone my name is…..well that's not important the important thing is that you like my story if you don't I don't care. Next well lets just say I am in no way affiliated with the company that owns these characters and have no control over what they do so don't come crawling to me with questions.

I was early spring and Black Mage (B.M. for short) Red Mage (R.M. for short) Fighter (moron for short) and Thief (is short) were walking through a particular dense forest when they accidentally stumbled upon a place of strange ruins.

"Hey look broken buildings." Fighter said. "There called ruins idiot," Black Mage responded, Black Mage was well known for his bad attitude, sharp tongue, and his dark colored heart (okay its black). The next to speak was Thief. "Wonder if there is anything here we can sell." And under his breath he muttered. "And by we I mean me and by sell I mean take all the money we make from your pockets." Thief is a thief and always trying to get money from people even his friends. "Lets look around." This comment passed from the lips of the fourth and final party member Red Mage. Who just liked expanding his knowledge of all things. In other words he is a geek! "Might as well." Said Black Mage. "Maybe we should split up." "So I can stab fighter so many times and blame it on random monsters." The latter sentence was only internal monologue but for some reason Fighter still heard it. "Oh you wouldn't do that Black Mage you're my best friend." "Wait a minute did you hear that?" "Of course you said it to me didn't you?" "What a bunch of idiots. I only hang out with them because of the money." Everyone looked at Thief. He looked back at them. "What?" Red Mage as usual had an idea about what was happening. "I think that whatever is foremost in our mind is being projected into audible sounds which our ears pick up. This phenomenon may be caused by magic dust particles in the air." They just stared at him. "English please." Black Mage said. Red Mage sighed. "Fine here it is in the simplest of terms shiny dust in the air makes your mind say things out loud." Fighter still looked confused. Before anyone could reply they heard a noise from the woods. They looked to were it came from and there was a huge zombified dust thing. The foremost thing on all of there minds was run unfortunately the monster heard this. And tour heroes heard the foremost thing on its mind. "Food!" "You guys I suggest we run." Black Mage laughed. "Really R.M. I thought we were going to stand here and get crushed or eaten by a giant SCREWED UP DUST THING!" "You don't have to yell." R.M. Retorted. As the doom of our heroes befall them they each have there own not so personal thoughts. Black Mage's was. "I never did get to kill Fighter." Thief's was "I wonder who is going to get my money?" Red Mage's was. "I wonder who's going to write my biography?" And Fighters was. "I like swords!" END OF CHAPTER 1

What doom will befall our heroes find out next time on…….whatever this stories called I forgot.


	2. Dang Code 31

Final Fantasy Time Dust

Okay last time on Time Dust our heroes B.M. Fighter Thief and R.M. were getting attacked be a giant zombie dust bunny. Just in case people want to sue me I am putting a warning here I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY! (Wish I did though$$$)

As each of our heroes stood together thinking there last thoughts. Black Mage had a sudden revelation. "I'm a black magic user I can just destroy it with magic." Fighter also had a light bulb click on inside his feeble mind. "I'm a fighter I can just chop it up with a magic sword technique." As these two brilliant suggestions dawned on them, the others were slowly moving away from the huge monster lumbering toward them. At that moment R.M. sneezed. "Oh crap my allergies." Thief who happened to be moving away along side him heard his remark and asked. "Allergies to what?" "Dust." "But there is dust every were how can you be allergic to it without taking medicine all them time or bloating up like a giant toad?" "I'm only allergic to a certain type of dust." Here Red Mage sneezed a couple times and started coughing. After waiting for a few coughs Thief asked. "What kind of dust?" "Invincible Dust." Thief looked over his shoulder and saw Black Mage powering up a magic attack. "R.M. what would happen if Black Mage hit this thing with a magic attack?" "Well it would take something twice as strong as Black Mage to do anything to it but if it got hit I would suppose it would have disastrous consequences…. Why do you ask?" Thief almost relaxed but then he saw Fighter charging up a magic sword technique. "Red Mage." "Yeah." "Run." "Why?" Thief pointed to were Black Mage and Fighter just starting to attack unfortunately at the same time. Red Mage almost uttered two words. "Oh Sh-" Then the world exploded into weird colors. "Hey that looks like a sword." Fighter said before he lost himself to the colors. When he woke up he wasn't in the jungle anymore he was in a small town or what would have been a small town had there not been a tower standing in the middle of it. Fighter looked over and saw Black Mage sleeping on the ground he went over and tried to wake him. "Wakey wakey B.M. time to wake up." Black Mage on reflex jumped up pulled the knife out of his cloak and stabbed Fighter in the chest. Luckily for Fighter he was wearing his armor and it blocked the thrust. Black Mage looked away disappointed "Always the bloody armor the only way I can hurt him is by stabbing him in the a-" "Hey look swords." Fighter ran over to a stand of swords. "Hello sir." Said the clerk behind the counter. "Looking for swords today?" Fighter scanned over the swords neatly sorted in a row on the wall of the stand. Black Mage walked over and was going to start to try to talk to the clerk to figure out were they were. "What kind of sword is the? I've never seen one like it before." Fighter asked. "Oh that one pierces armor no matter how strong it is." At these words Black Mage's ears perked up. He asked the clerk how much money the sword cost. "Well usually it costs 1,000 Petsos but since I like you Ill cut the price in half." Black Mage pondered this for a moment he had no idea what a pesto was so he took a sword of the rack and cut the clerk in half. He grabbed the armor piercing sword and was about to see if it worked when out of no were thirty or so men in black robes. The tallest one-stepped forward. "You have breeched code 31 No killing. You will be sent to jail." Black Mage stared at him and said. "I can see this code 31 and me aren't going to get along very well." Exactly 30 minutes later Black Mage and Fighter were sitting in a dungeon cell. Fighter was put there also because he was affiliated with Black Mage. Black Mage was sitting in a corner of the cell muttering about why did they have to put him and fighter in the same cell. And Fighter was over in the other corner saying the same thing over and over again. "They took my swords. They took my swords. They took my swords." Then Black Mage heard a sound on the other side of the dungeon hall. "Fighter Black Mage is that you?" Black Mage looked at Fighter and said under his breath. "Fine I'll answer him." He got up and went to the cell door. "Hey Thief why are you here?" "Well I found some wallets and was keeping them safe, and since R.M. was with me he got sent here to, but don't worry R.M. will think of a plan to get us out." "I hope he thinks of one soon or Fighter is going to make me go crazy!" "They took my swords." End Of Chapter 2

How are they going to get out of jail? There is only one way to find out read the next installment of Final Fantasy Time Dust! R+R


	3. Im Confused

Final Fantasy Time Dust

Kilx: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile its been pretty hectic around my place. As you can see im trying a different type of intro this time hope you like it.

Black Mage: Cut to the chase you FU(l 3R.

Kilx: Hey no swearing even in leet I rated this comic suitable for kids ages 9 and up they shouldn't have anymore crap stuff in there puny minds than put there bye other people we don't need to help.

Black Mage: Yeah well screw you and all the other people.

Kilx: Ah screw yourself its cheaper you faggot.

Black Mage: Okay your dead. **Uses huge black magic attack **

Kilx: Crap before I die remember I don't own square enix or whoever own Final Fantasy now. So R+R and I might live maybe.

Red Mage sighed he had been in here three days. Thinking a plan to escape was harder than it sounded. Especially with Thief in the same cell as him, when he wasn't asking if he was done yet, he was stealing his pen blaming it on old habits. Red Mage always kept some paper and pens in his cloak.

"Are you done yet?" Red Mage sighed again.

"Listen five minutes ago when you asked it was no and the answer is still no so don't ask again in five minutes or so help me you'll get five inches up your-"

"Hey R.M" Black Mage called from the other cell. Red Mage whirled around.

"WHAT!"

"Gosh calm down I only have a question to ask you."

"Okay what is it."

"Are you done yet?" Red Mage start to kick and scream at the door trying to get B.M. Black Mage sat down and smiled it wasn't so bad in her he thought.

While our heroes were rotting in a jail cell a great evil has come so evil that the devil himself would have tipped his hat to him. His name was Hubert…Okay that kind of ruined it but he is pretty evil and it just so happens he was the king of this town.

"Your Majesty." King Hubert looked up from some papers he was looking at.

"Yes what is it?"

"Well sir some thing must be brought to your attention."

"Well stop beating around the bush and spit it out." His servant looked at him kind of nervously.

"Sir there are those four strangers that got put in prison."

"Ah yes what were there crimes?"

"Well one of them did a code 20 which is the against thievery and one breached…" Here the servant faltered

"Well what code did he breach?"

"Well sir it was code 31." The king looked startled.

"And the weird thing is sir he didn't even flinch he just chopped the clerk in half." The king leaned back in his chair and started to ponder some things. After a few minutes the king smiled and leaned forward.

"Go fetch these four and bring some guards to my room."

"Yes sir." The servant left wondering what his king was about to do.

"Aha! I have it." Red Mage jumped excitedly.

"What is it?" Thief asked.

"Well when the guard comes to feed us we can kill him with my pen and escape." Thief just stared at him.

"What?"

THUMP

"What was that?" Red Mage asked.

"I don't know." Thief answered and he walked over to the door and looked out of the grill in the cell door. Thief got hit with the door hard in the face as it opened inward.

"What the heck was that for?" Thief yelled. The guard stared at him with unfeeling eyes.

"The king has asked for your presence in his chambers and that includes your friends." Black Mage, who had been listening in on this brief conversation, smiled it looked like they would be able to escape. As the guard unlocked the doors more guards came to escort the four up to the chambers. As they entered the chamber our heroes eyes fell on objects that captured there distinct interests. Black Mage saw books on dark magic that were so rare he wouldn't even want to touch them. Thief saw gold coins piled all around the room. Red Mage saw biographies on well-known historical figures. And Fighter saw some swords lying in a corner…His Sword! Actually it was all of there equipment that had been taken from them previously. Then there was the king sitting behind his desk. Black Mage walked up and sat down in one of the chairs that were on one side of the desk. He put his feet up on the desk and took and apple off of it and started to chew. The king looked at him disdainfully.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here."

Black Mage continued to eat his fruit and answered the king with his mouth full.

"Not really."

"Well I am going to make you an offer." Back Mage almost laughed but kept a strait face. He had met kings like this before. Needed a job done send a prisoner to do it in return they go free and if the couldn't do it well less prisoners to worry about.

"I need something done. That no one has been able to do and I thought maybe you could do it." Black Mage rolled his eyes.

"No ya think." He said with a little more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I think he just told you he means it B.M." Fighter said. After living with black Mage for so long Fighter still hadn't learned sarcasm. B.M. ignored fighter and paid attention to the king's story.

"You see a neighboring kingdom has stolen a very priceless object of mine and I want you to get it back." B.M. pretended to ponder this for awhile before accepting.

"Well accept your agreement on 3 things one you we go free, two we get our stuff back and three you tell us the date." The king looked perplexed about the last request but he answered it anyway. B.M. almost threw up his food it was a hundred years before there time the kind dismissed them and they left. Then B.M. thought of something. "He didn't tell us were the kingdom is or what was stolen. Heck he didn't even give us our stuff back that little fu-"

"B.M. I got our stuff right here and I know how to get there and what were after I remember reading up on this period once. The kingdom is called Troym and the object is a staff that dispels a magic dust called Time Dust." B.M. look at him and asked.

"What originally happens because this staff gets stolen?"

"Well the other kingdom destroys this one but not before this kingdom made a last dithch attempt to destroy Troym but whatever it was destroyed both kingdoms eventually."

"Wonder what would happen if we get t back?" Black Mage looked thoughtful for a minute and said.

"Who cares about that now?" So a few days later they left the city gates to find the staff.

"Well guys the first thing we have to do is go through the forest Trog." Black Mage snorted.

"Why is it called Trog?" Thief asked.

"Well there used to be a giant he died in this forest and they named it after him." Red Mage said.

"Why?" Thief asked.

"Well he was a very stinky giant and everyone was glad when he died."

Fighter still looked confused.

"Why was he stinky?" Red Mage looked at Fighter and smiled thinly.

"You do not want know." So Fighter didn't want to know and he forgot about it. Once they entered the forest it was apparent it was going to be a very unpleasant trip.

"What's that smell?" Thief asked. No one knew so they continued on. After awhile of walking without the smell getting any better, they decided to stop and take a quick rest.

Thief was juggling some acorns that he had stolen out of a abandoned squirrel home when he saw a man come stumbling along the worn down path that they were traveling along but in the opposite direction. He looked a little bewildered but seemed sane enough, at first.

"Hello." Fighter called out. The man looked over and stared at them for a minute and then stumbled over to were they were sitting. He sat down and started to pick at some of there food.

"So… what brings you to this little forest hmm?" Black Mage asked trying not to yall at the man for playing with his food.

"Mm good food." He started to stuff the food in his mouth. Red Mage blinked at the man and started to gather the food and stuff it back in the packs. The man stared sadly at the food, then he started to talk to them.

"If I tell you were a treasure is will you give me food?" Black Mage automatically said yes with Thief almost laughing he was going to get everything anyway he was a thief.

Black Mage pulled out some food and gave it to the man. After waiting for awhile for the man to finish B.M. couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay were is it?" The man looked perplexed.

"Were is what?" Black Mage almost stabbed him.

"You were talking about a treasure were is it?" The man still looking confused pointed towards a small hill.

In the side of that hill is a cave and that's were it is." With his eyes shining B.M. started to run towards the hill with the others close behind. Fighter thanked the man and the man asked what for Fighter didn't remember either so he ran towards his friends. The man looked after them and sighed.

"Man I wish I could remember my name." He looked around.

"Were am I?"

They continued toward the hill when they reached it B.M stood there looking at a very large cave opening and there seemed to be a breeze coming from it.

"I wonder why no one ever entered here before its kind of hard to miss." Thief walked up and kicked on of the white rocks.

"These rocks seem to be in a some kind of rows except were some are missing " Then they heard a huge rumble that seemed to come from the other side of the hill. And then a huge wave of stink hit them they all gagged except for Fighter. Red Mage stumbled in to the cave entrance trying to escape the stink with B.M. and Thief close on his tale. Fighter stood there and started to walk slowly toward the cave entrance. He looked up at a monkey thing sitting in a tree. He squinted his eyes.

"I'm watching you." Then he walked inside. The first thing that Fighter would've noticed if he was smarter was the ground was very soft and the cave was very wet and slimy. Fighter saw his friends up ahead.

"Hey guys what up?" They all turned to him and said.

"SHH be quiet!"

"Why?" He asked just as loudly. Red Mage shushed him again.

"Listen remember when I told you about that giant that died here?"

Fighter opened his mouth to respond but Black Mage put his hand of Fighters mouth. It wasn't quick enough Fighters response was still pretty loud. It reverberated around the cave. Black Mage still had his hand over Fighters mouth. He slowly took his hand away from Fighters mouth.

"So guys are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Then suddenly the cave started to move and a rumbling noise came from further down the cave. Red Mage looked toward the opening and then he sighed.

"Oh Fu-" Then the cave entrance slammed shut trapping them inside.

Weee another cliff hanger Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile its been a busy month Im already working on chapter 4 R+R please.


End file.
